


Winter Wonderland

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You and Rafael have very different reactions when it comes to snow.





	Winter Wonderland

Winter was always your favorite season. The idea of snow, the holdiays, the fact that you could stay indoors buried under mounds of blankets had always appealed to you. You supposed it was in part because it reminded you of your childhood. This year you’d be spending Winter with Barba in your shared apartment for the first time. He’d already been taught some of your personal traditions but there was one left to be accomplished when the weather was right.

For whatever reason, Mother Nature had declared this the winter of no snow in New York. Granted winter had barely hit its second week but there had been no talk of snow. Rafael was thankful for the lack of snow as he could still make it easier to get to work. It made it easier for you as well but you were disappointed that it hadn’t come yet. The arrival of snow made winter feel permanently there, permanently tangible.

The world seemed to feel your same anticipation for snow because that night during the weather report, the chance of snow in the next few days was 83%. Barba grumbled but you were thankful that it was currently Friday night and he’d be home this weekend. If the snow came, he could deal with it Monday morning like everyone else in New York.

You woke up in the middle of the night to pee, on the way back to bed you decided to stop by the window. The lights of the city in the darkness always seemed to have a calming effect on you. Yet you couldn’t remain calm now for the beginnings of snow had come pouring down. The streets were already covered in white and you knew you had to begin tradition. You walked towards Rafael’s side of the bed and proceeded to try and wake him.

“Come on Rafi, wake up! Snow is here. We have to go”

He let out a groan, letting you know he was awake even if his eyes were closed. 

“We can go in the morning”

“It’s three. Technically it is morning”

“Mid-morning is when we’ll go. Get back in bed.” he mumbled, settling the covers tighter around him.

“No, come on. I’m going to change into something warm.”

He sat up, turning to look at you before patting the side of the bed.

“You’re so warm, the bed is so warm. Why don’t you not change and get back in it”

“Nope, can’t do that. Come on”

Reluctantly he agreed, changing into regular winter clothes and meeting you in the living room. He tried to question your sanity for wanting to go out into the snow so early in the morning but you told him to be quiet and trust you. It was tradition and he would have to learn it without trying to guess or weasel his way into doing it later. Making sure you had your keys you locked the apartment door, and proceeded to head out the building onto the sidewalk. Grabbing Rafaels hand, you began to walk down the street.

“Two questions. First, why? Second, where are we going?”

“We’re going nowhere in particular. As for why, well. When I was little we’d do this every year in my family. Whenever the first snowfall happened we were woken up and dragged outside for a walk. I never understood why but it became something I looked forward to every year. Your the first person I’ve ever shared the family tradition with” you confessed.

“I do have to admit it is nice to be outside watching it happen before everyone else”

You squeezed his hand and smiled at him. You could definitely see yourself doing this with him for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
